


sleepover

by rosiiecore



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Smut, Soft Top, au's, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiiecore/pseuds/rosiiecore
Summary: started: 8/30/20
Relationships: Chaelisa, Chaennie - Relationship, Chaesoo - Relationship, Jenlisa - Relationship, Jensoo - Relationship, Lisoo - Relationship
Kudos: 101





	sleepover

;it started of as a joke. you and rosé decided to watch porn to laugh at the terrible acting and fake moans. it wasn’t meant to turn out this way.

“oh yeah fuck me good baby.” the blonde girl on the screen said in a monotone voice. that warranted a laugh from both of you.

“it’s like she’s not even trying to seem genuine!” rosé said covering her face with her hand to stifle a laugh.

“straight people bore me.” you responded rolling your eyes.

the scene looked exactly like the other videos you guys had watched. seriously, where’s the variety? you were over it at this point. you guys had been here laughing at the videos for about an hour now. “me too.” rosé laughed “what do you usually watch?” you stared at her for a second. you didn’t comprehend the question at first, it was so sudden.

“i don’t watch porn that much.” you mumbled, you hoped she wouldn’t see through the lie. rosé tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at you. of course she could see through the lie she knows you better than anybody else, stupid.

“why are you lying right now?” she said laughing, “is it super dirty or something?”

“-NO!” you quickly yelped. another lie. it’s not that you didn’t want to tell her it’s that you didn’t want her to put it on and make things awkward. you’ve always been sexually attracted to rosé, how could you not? she was beautiful. inside and out. the idea of watching that with her makes you squirm, it doesn’t help that you sometimes think of her when you watch it. as shameful as that is it’s true. it’s unintentional usually, she just pops into your head. you always try to shush the thoughts away but when you’re watching the girl on screen ride her partners fingers while moaning things like-

“y/n!” rosé says loudly snapping her fingers in your face. “earth to y/n!”

you blinked. once. twice. your eyes focused on rosé’s lips the third time. the fourth time they focused on her neck and on the fifth her eyes. 

“s- sorry.” you said clearing your throat.

“if i didn’t know better i would think you were thinking dirty thoughts.” she giggled. “so, tell me what do you watch?”

“rosie i don’t want to talk about it with you.” you said in a monotone voice. rosé frowned. “why not? i hope i haven’t made you uncomfortable?” she said playing with her fingers, her demeanor had changed. changed to embarrassment or sadness, you couldn’t tell which but it made you regret those words “i’m sorry” you replied. you reached for her hands, grabbing them and rubbing your thumb over her knuckles. “those were the wrong choice of words. you haven’t made me uncomfortable. it’s just that- that.” you cleared your throat, “that you- i just can’t talk about it.” you cringed at the mess of words that just came out of your mouth, nothing you said made any more sense. 

“yeah but why though?” she said quietly biting her lip. “why not with me?”

“rosé...” you said looking at her. she looked up back at you. her eye’s had a glare in them, you couldn’t decipher it. but just then the mood of the room shifted, there was something different about the air, it was hot. you let go of rosie’s hand hoping she didn’t get the chance to notice how clammy they got. she furrowed her brow before taking your hand back and squeezing it once, it was almost like she knew what you were thinking.

“i think i know why, y/n.” rosé said lifting herself up to crawl closer to you. “you’re scared. you’re scared that you’re gonna do something.” rosé looked you directly in your eyes again, causing you to look away. your face suddenly became warm and your hands were getting even more clammy. what did she mean by saying ‘you’re gonna do something’, could she know? how could she know?

“-please, you think i’m dumb don’t you.” she continued, interrupting your thoughts.

“what! no!” you quickly responded looking up at her. “what do you mean by that?”

“you don’t think i see the way you look at me, huh?” she smirked at you. “you don’t think i notice your stolen glances when i wear my short skirts? you think i don’t notice you lick your lips every time i bend over?” rosé crawled closer until your faces were inches apart, she brought her hand up to your chin lifting your head up, forcing you to look at her. 

“do you think about me when you’re masturbating?“ she whispered into your ear, “i bet you do. tell me.” she was so close her breath tickled your skin and your ears felt hot.

“n-no.”

“c’mon don’t lie to me.”

it was a demand and you felt like if you didn’t follow her demand you were in trouble. it was a feeling that gave you a knot in your stomach. “yes.” you responded quietly. there was a trace of guilt in your voice.

“mhm that’s what i thought.” rosé mumbled straddling you, “you think of me when you’re fucking yourself like a dirty slut. tell me what you think about.”

your brain couldn’t quiet comprehend the situation, you felt like this was something rosé has given some thought. her responses were almost immediate. you paused for a second, thinking. thinking about which thought to tell her. 

“riding your fingers.”

“such a dirty girl. i bet i’d fill you up so good.” rosé said biting her lip. “wanna test it?”

your stomach bursted with butterflies, you felt like you were floating. her sultry eyes staring at you. asking you for permission to touch. you breathed in her perfume that was impossible to ignore due to her proximity, the scent of strawberries flooded your nose. she was so  good. in every way.

“yes.” you finally responded looking at her shyly.

you watched as her eyes fell to your lips, she swiped her tongue across her lips wetting them. it made you feel light headed and she knew how much she affected you. you could tell that when she bit her bottom lip, slowly releasing it. she then leaned in capturing your lips in hers. you both moaned into the kiss, rosé breathing through her nose once before bringing her hands to your face. she cupped your face, sitting up slightly to be at a higher angle than you. you rested your hand on her hips, becoming more comfortable and loose.

“you taste so good.” she moaned between kisses.”

suddenly you were being pushed you down against her bed, and she was taking her shirt off. your eyes scanned her bra clad body, then suddenly she was completely topless her swift hands undoing her bra with ease. you looked away covering your face with your hands, your face felt like it was on fire. “you don’t have to cover your face.” rosé giggled, “you can look.” she wrapped her hands around your wrists and slowly pulled your hands away from your face. your eyes unintentionally went to her boobs almost immediately. you blushed even harder. “touch me.”

you complied and raised your hands, cupping her breasts and lightly squeezing causing her to lean into your touch, that gave you a confidence boost for sure. you brought your hand up to her mouth putting your thumb in it. you made sure it was slicked with her saliva before bringing it back to her nipple and pinching her nipples with it, the led’s in her room made her saliva slicked nipple glisten. “ah, fuck.” she moaned squeezing your body between her thighs. she leaned over holding herself up with her hands above you. your mouth was level with her breasts. you got the idea pretty quickly so you took the right nipple into your mouth first, swirling it with your tongue. then the same with the left.

“oh my god y/n, fuck.” she whimpered. you felt a tug at your jean loops. “off.”

you brought one hand to your jeans, undoing your button first then the zipper. you released her left boob from your mouth taking a second to kick off your pants. rosé immediately began rubbing circles around your clit through your panties. “you’re so wet.” she breathed. “so wet for me.” you felt her push your panties aside, the sudden cold air made you shiver. you felt one of her long slender fingers rub tight circles around your clit, a wave of ecstasy came over your whole body at the feeling of rosé’s hands. you never felt this before, aside from your own hands of course and the thought that rosie was gonna be your first made your heart swell. “m’rosie more please.” you felt your legs spread apart allowing better access for her. “don’t get greedy now, baby.” she mumbled into your neck. she pulled your panties down lower probably not enjoying the restricting feeling, you helped her by kicking them off. she brought her fingers back to your clit rubbing in wider, faster circles that made you want to burst, squeezing your eyes shut enjoying the pure bliss is all you could do. rosé made some comment you couldn’t decipher out at the moment. you felt like cumming already. rosé dipped her head lower, nipping at your neck harshly now, her hot breath and wet saliva against your neck was overwhelming and if you could form words you would warn her not to leave noticeable marks but that wasn’t the case so you just fisted her bed sheets tightly and focused on her fingers. you didn’t want her to ever stop. you felt two of her fingers teasing your entrance, slowly and deliberately. “fuck, rosie stop teasing already!” you huffed bucking your hips into her. “language.” she said digging her nails into your thigh as a warning, you almost cursed again just to feel the sensation again but before you could think about it you felt those two teasing fingers thrust into you. “you like when i fuck you like this? you’re so easy.” she laughed.

“i’m not easy.” you whined trying to defend yourself a little bit, you ignored the fact that you honestly weren’t sure how you were able to form words right now. “oh you’re not?” her speed increased, pumping you faster. your brain was fuzzy all you could do is wrap your arms around her neck and pull her impossibly closer to you. she curled her fingers in you, studying how you reacted to each spot. she curled her fingers once. twice. a third time. on the fourth you rocked your hips into her hand, she curled them again hitting the same sweet spot again. she knew what she was doing. she knew she was leaving you an absolute mess. 

“say it again.” rosé said stopping her motions.

“what” you groaned, why did she have to be such a tease?   
  
“it’s just i thought you said you’re not easy, i don’t that’s fair considering you cum just thinking about me.” rosé said cockily, “maybe you’re not easy but for me? you. are.” she curled her fingers punctuating her words while hitting your sweet spot to further prove her point. she adjusted her posting, moving to rest on her forearm instead of her palm and you knew exactly why she did. she wanted to hear you so you made a point to be as audible as possible without being too loud. “yeah just like that rosie don’t stop.” you couldn’t help but whimper her name, a few more strokes and you would come undone. she must have been able to sense you weren’t gonna last very much longer, “is my pretty girl gonna cum for me?” she asked bringing her mouth to your ear, licking your ear once before blowing on the wet spot lightly. “y- yes” you whined still rocking your hips into her. she laughed, “of course.” she retorted, licking all the way up your collar bone to the base of your neck. you didn’t know she could be so sadistic, nobody could’ve known to be fair. 

“w-why are you laughing?” you breathed out. “because. you’re such a mess for me. i could get you to cum without even touching you.” she said becoming more and more possessive. you noticed the change in tone. you didn’t feel like being teased at this point though. “please rosie.” it was so weak and needy, you were begging her not to move her hands. she didn’t say anything, probably saving the thought in her mind somewhere. she skillfully moved her thumb to your clit, rubbing it while also thrusting into you with her index and ring finger, you hoped her sleeping parents couldn’t hear their daughter fucking you but the thought of getting caught almost made it more interesting. “can i cum please rosé-“ you whined arching into her touch. “cum for me princess.” and so you did just that. “fuck. fuck. fuck. rosé-“ your hands clawed at her back grasping for her as you rode her fingers. she whimpered at the feeling of your nails digging into her back. the sound made you groan as you rode out your orgasm, rocking your hips to match her pace fast steady pace. you came with a muffled moan and she slowly slid her fingers out causing you to wince slightly as you laid there collecting yourself. as you did you had pulled her down to cuddle into you and your brain became less clouded, realizing you quiet possibly hurt her back. “did i hurt you rosie?” you mumbled into her hair quietly. “a little. i like it.” she responded. you brought your hands to rest on her waist, as time past you felt her breathing become slower letting you know she was falling asleep. so you said goodnight before it was too late.

“goodnight rosie.” you whispered.

“night princess.” 


End file.
